Sudden Kiss
by desertwoman
Summary: Raven's first kiss, a kiss that happens when she finally gathers up the courage to tell Beast Boy she can't stop thinking about him.


**Hi, there. :) This is my first fanfic story, and I don't think that I will be writing another one. I love the Teen Titans, but Beast Boy has particularly been on my mind and it was me who actually couldn't stop thinking about this character. When I opened a new word document to write out my thoughts (I initially typed the first sentence as a journal entry), it ended up as a story. That almost always happens to me, haha.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please review after reading; reviews are _much_ appreciated. ;)**

"I think I have a problem." I gazed directly into his eyes, my own unswerving.

He gazed right back, studying me fixedly. His deep, low voice bounced off the walls. "What's that?"

I forced myself to say it. "I can't stop thinking about you."

As I watched him, the empty black mug clutched tightly in my hand, his features appeared to soften and a quiet hint of a smile furtively crept around the corner of his bottom lip. He relaxed a little – and I remained standing stiffly, unaware of and waiting for his next move.

"Really," he retorted, seemingly amused, and crossed his arms over his hard chest. I continued observing the tall, lean man that stood confidently a few feet in front of me, towering over me. And in the slightly dark hallway of the tower with only the thin ray of yellow from under my closed door shedding light on us, I saw him slowly, leisurely look over me, from top to bottom and up again.

He stepped closer toward me. I stood my ground, unblinking.

"You know, Raven," he said smoothly, still walking toward me. If people could be walked through like air, he would have done it just then. I backed up to give him room.  
>"You've been on my mind as well."<p>

I hadn't noticed when my back hit the wall behind me. The mug dropped to the floor. The green changeling stood closely in front of me, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my hairline. The heat of his body radiated on me, and for a few long moments my breath caught in my throat, and I felt alertly surrounded by his presence. It left me speechless – and yet there was another feeling somewhere within me that had me longing for him to move even closer, a feeling that wanted more. I wasn't sure what it was.

He leaned the back of his forearms on the wall behind me, so I was entirely walled in. His playful eyes scanned my face and hair, and he now visibly smirked, with an expression so utterly mischievous that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I was so lost for words, lost for action, and could only focus on his nearness and the warmth that engulfed me.

"Raven."

My voice came out in a whisper. "What?"

"You've been on my mind for a long time, Raven."

"I, uh––"

"You can't stop thinking about me?"

"No. It's… irritating."

He didn't move from where he was, but his eyes drifted back down to mine. "I _love_ how I can't stop thinking about you. There's so much that I've been… keeping in."

In what way? But none of that now; I had to have more of this. My arms yearned to pull him closer to me, and I decided that if he could be so straightforward about his feelings, then so could I. Immediately, I straightened up and clutched his elbows, gently forcing his arms around me.

He seemed to have been taken off-guard by my sudden move, but at once slipped back into his relaxed stance, that smirk of his unwavering.

I returned the smirk, and narrowed my eyes at him. The hallway was dark, and the others were sleeping. It had been by mere luck that I had run into Beast Boy in the hallway, on my way to the kitchen to refill my tea mug. Although at first I wondered what he was doing in this part of the tower in the middle of the night, I knew that my chance to tell him had come – and all other questions were at once pushed aside.

Now here we were. And no one could see us.

"Raven," he whispered again, and I closed my eyes so that the steady warmth of his sweet breath hit my eyelids. "You are so beautiful."

His head lowered down to mine, and his right index finger gently caressed the left side of my face, almost tickling me. Vigorous goose-bumps rose from my arms and chest, and shot down my legs. The words, coming from him, were almost surreal.

My smile held, and I saw his firmly-chiseled jaw come toward me, the warm lips covering mine in a kiss so unbelievable that I didn't quite know what to do at first. I just stood there, my lips unmoving, letting him try his kisses out so softly, so gently. Eyes open, I watched him in surprise as he so patiently went on, as if inviting me to join in – so patiently, in fact, that I slowly kissed him back.

After what seemed like a long moment, I felt my eyelids close as I exhaled, drifting into a world without sight, where every other sense in my body intensified. It was my first kiss, my first reaction, and I was so engrossed by it that I stopped thinking, and just continued kissing him back. My nervousness never left. And in a moment, as he drew in even closer so that his chest pressed into mine, a small feeling in my middle arose, flickering like an ember. It continued on like that…

Until suddenly, once I thought I felt the tension in his body relax a little, he stiffened again and his hold on me tightened.

His firm lips led mine into a quicker rhythm, as if in a dance, and I merely followed, nearly startled by the sudden pressure. The kiss rapidly grew a little faster, a little more heated, as if a burning desire was yearning to burst out of Beast Boy, seemingly no longer able to be kept in. My fingers were running furiously through the softness of his long, gelled hair, shifting from that to his neck. His hands moved down to rest on my lower waist and then slowly eased down my butt, sliding onto my legs. Without warning, he grabbed the back of my thighs and pulled them up around him; I was hanging in the air, only supported by the solid wall and the muscled body that wrapped around mine. In his arms, I knew he had complete control over me, and was enjoying every bit of it. And then I knew what was happening, and reason shot through me like a bullet: We weren't thinking straight. We needed time.

"Beast boy…" I started, whispering in between kisses.

"Hmmm?"

"Beast boy."

He drew back suddenly and just gazed at me, looking surprised. After a few seconds of recovering, he immediately understood what expression must have been painted across my face, and gently let my legs drop. He backed up, and then turned slightly, giving my chin one last caress.

"I finally got to give you that kiss, Raven. Do you know how long I've been…" his voice trailed off, and I managed a smile, weakly resting a hand on the wall for support.

"Let's take it slowly, Beast Boy."

He gave a nod in agreement, and merely stood there as I half-recuperated and gathered enough energy to walk to my door. Opening it slightly, I turned over my shoulder to face him, my stomach giving a little twinge as I took in the wonderful sight of his confident posture, the tall green view that had been in my mind, swimming in my thoughts for so long.

"Goodnight," I said at last.

He whispered back. A hint of confusion played across his brow. "'Night, Rae."

When I closed my door, I leaned back against it, and heaved a deep sigh. I waited until I heard him walk away, the footsteps trailing off. Suddenly filled with excitement, I muffled a squeal, and ran to my bed, hardly noticing the empty coaster sitting on my small bedside table.

I didn't know how I was able to sleep that night, but I do remember how immensely excited I was to be able to get up and see him the next day.


End file.
